The Forgotten Tales
by Mr. Oogie Boogie 94
Summary: This collection of short stories tell us about the events parallel to or after The Heroes of Olympus and serve also as a prequel to my new story - Ouranomachia. Most (if not all) of them feature my own team of demigods - Ala Rubra and its leader, Basil Hawkins, during their adventures and encounters with canon character from Riordan-verse. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I do!
1. BLOODY MARY

**Hey guys, it's Oogie Boogie, here to bring you a quick story which will appear again in my collection "**_**The Forgotten Tales**_**". It will be about one-shot stories which happened before, during or after the Heroes of Olympus series and will also be a prequel to my new series. I want to give you a sneak peek by presenting you one of them. Here's a quick synopsis:**

_The story takes place in 2018, eight years after sealing away Gaea and her army. In the meantime, the Greek and Roman demigods declared peace and managed to meet magicians from Egypt and champions of the Nordic gods; together, they stopped Setne from taking control over the pantheons.  
Currently there are plans and rumors about merging two camps into one, closer to the city. Percy, Jason, Nico and Basil (OC) created a temporary detective agency which deals mostly in supernatural cases to keep the demigod community safe. _

**Here we go - hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I DO NOT OWN **_HEROES OF OLYMPUS _**SERIES**

**Percy never got used to wake up this early. **Even after five years of marriage, he never hoped that his duty would be to be fresh and awake at 6 pm to make breakfast for himself and Annabeth, and then go to work. Now, he understood his step-father a little more.

As always, his alarm clock gave the sound of a seaside and waves crashing against the shore. This was a pleasant accent to start the day. Percy opened his eyes, looking at the white ceiling of his bedroom, still covered in darkness because of the closed curtains. It was another, typical Monday - the beginning of another, typical week. This time however, when Percy looked to his right, he noticed the empty place and simmering noises in the kitchen.  
As always, Annabeth wanted to surprise him. Or maybe she decided to upgrade her cooking skills; that was possibly one of the few things she wasn't good at. Percy lazily sat up, feel the slippers with his feet and put them on. His night clothing consisted only of blue boxer shorts and he didn't really mind going like that to the kitchen. Walking towards the door, he looked at the mirror. He saw a tall man in his early twenties, with one-day facial hair, ruffled black hair and sea-green eyes with bags underneath. The muscle were firm and visible, after all those adventures and chasing after criminals.  
"Alright, Percy." He said to himself. "Time to greet your lady."  
He walked out of the bedroom and took a stroll down the hallway, where he could see Annabeth, facing her back to him, standing by the stove. She was probably doing scramble eggs, of course with added blue food color. As always, his wife was beautiful, even if freshly out of bed wearing only a night gown and an apron.  
"Hey, late again, am I?" He smiled, walking up behind her, wrapping his hand around her neck and kissing her cheek.  
"Hey, sleepyhead." Annabeth giggled. "Nope, you're right on time. I got up a little early, can't sleep well recently."  
"No worries, you need to rest." Percy smiled. After all, there will be a great celebration in the Jackson family, 7 months from now. It was only common that Annabeth wasn't feeling well.  
"Still, take a seat, your bus is leaving soon." She said, pouring orange juice into two tall glasses.  
"Yeah, I hope we can get some cases done." Percy replied. "Heard anything new from Chiron? Or our parents maybe?"  
Annabeth shook her head. "They still can't figure out the whole concept of merging the two camps together. You know how it is, problems with location, protective barriers, how to persuade the mortals without constantly using the Mist..."  
"We could ask the House of Life for help." Percy suggested. "Or the Valhalla."  
"They have their own problems." Annabeth replied. True, after joining three powers of Greece/Rome, Egypt and the North and stopping evil spirit from merging the three and obtaining the absolute power, the bonds between the pantheons may have been strengthen but there were still too many interior affairs to talk about full cooperation.  
After finishing breakfast, and a quick dress-up, Percy earned himself one final hug.  
"Take care of yourself, Percy." Annabeth gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"You know me." He answered, leaving their apartment.

"Morning, y'all!" Percy said after entering the office. As always, first thing he saw after opening the door was a giant map of the city with pins, photos and colorful strings connecting some of the points. A bit old-fashioned, but Percy had to admit - it was a pretty good method to keep every lead in place.  
"Hi Percy, no time to talk." He noticed Piper's brown hair flashing right before his eyes. Being the secretary of the Olympian Detective Agency, Piper McLean was really on her feet the entire day. It was a busy job, but she liked that. It was the only opportunity to be close to her boyfriend, one of the operatives, Jason. Piper placed some papers on his desk; today she wore a white, sleeveless shirt, black leather jacket, red skirt and matching high-heel shoes. As usual, she looked stunning even without wearing any make-up. Perks of being a child of Aphrodite.  
"Is Nico around?" Percy asked, taking a sit behind his desk. Some of the old case files were lying around, some even stained by coffee and crumbs of blue-colored food. Piper just shook his head.  
"It's his day-off, remember?" She said, and turned around to another desk. "Coffee, Basil?"  
The man she spoke to just nodded. Basil Hawkins, son of Hecate and the resident magician of the agency - Percy met him through their mutual friend, Jason Grace and, at least in the beginning, it wasn't a good friendship. Basil was too analytical, calculating and serious; he almost resembled Annabeth. In time, Percy managed to know his true power - his magic and occult knowledge were outstanding. When Percy, Jason and Nico decided to open this detective agency, they offered Basil the job. With his abilities, he could scan the area around for potential crimes.  
"You know Nico," He replied, not even looking at Percy. "Even if it's his day-off, he _is _collecting information. This guy's a workaholic."  
"He's always been like that, B." Percy replied. "Nobody can change that."  
One of the detectives, Nico di Angelo, was a lone wolf type. Being the son of Hades, he preferred to be left alone, yet has been providing help in the times of need. Currently, he was holding a position of the information collector - with his powers he could turn almost invisible and gather lots and lots of clues.  
Basil let his hand off of the crystal orb and sigh. His search ended in failure.  
"Still nothing?" Percy asked, gazing at the map. It was one of the difficult cases. Three murders. All of them mortals. And the most disturbing part - all of those happened very close to _their _homes. One just three streets away from Jason and Piper's apartment; one just the opposite Nico's place - on the local graveyard and finally the third one at the same street as Percy and Annabeth's place; almost on the very doorstep.  
Basil shook his head and took a large sip of coffee.  
"Nothing. Silence. Without any leads I can't pinpoint the murderer. We don't have a single lead. No witnesses, no motive... the only thing we now - our culprit is a brilliant sniper."  
He waved his and photos levitated around, floating over to Percy. Pictures from the autopsies. There was one single common point - one wound; a perfect shot through the heart from a great distance.  
"We identified the weapon, right?" Percy asked, taking out a bullet casing retrieved from one of the bodies.  
"Yeah, .300 Winchester Magnum." Basil replied. "Very versatile and can be purchased almost anywhere. Our shooter did their homework."  
"Guys!" The sudden opening of the door alarmed them of Jason's arrival. Son of Jupiter was definitely anxious. He was holding a brown envelope. He didn't even greet them, nor did his regular routine of kissing Piper; he just threw the package on Percy's desk.  
"I've met Nico!" He said. "Of course, even on his day-off he wants to work. I told him, I'll take it to you, take a look. We don't have much time!"  
Percy looked at the envelope. It was looking pretty ordinarily. Not very big, probably just had a note or maybe few pictures. Not wanting to keep Jason waiting, he opened it and dropped the inside on the desk.  
There was a picture and a note. Percy examined the message first; it was written in a stylish yet a bit messy handwriting. Oddly enough, it contained a nursery rhyme:

_Old King Cole was a merry old soul_

_And a merry old soul was he;_

_He called for his pipe, and he called for his bowl_

_And he called for his fiddlers three._

_Every fiddler he had a fiddle,_

_And a very fine fiddle had he;_

_Oh there's none so rare, as can compare_

_With King Cole and his fiddlers three._

The photo was even more disturbing. It was taken from _inside _Camp Half-Blood! Way back in the past, during one of the games they had together with Camp Jupiter after ending the War with Gaea. So the killer was there among them! He or she was a demigod! That explained their skills, far above the regular mortals.  
"It makes no sense!" Percy said.  
"No." Basil replied. "No, it does. Unfortunately, it does."  
He tapped the photo. "Here's your first clue."  
Percy didn't notice at the beginning, but then it was clear - they were there! He, Nico and Jason; they were clearly seen in that picture.  
"You mean the next target is one of _us_?!" Percy looked at him.  
"No. What I mean to say is that one of you is the _only _target." He answered. "Those three were just a bait."  
"A bait?!" Jason looked at him. "You call three dead bodies _a bait_?!"  
"Do you have any other term?!" Basil reflected the glare. "Three corpses, near _your _apartments! What else do you need? One of you will be next. And I can tell you who... actually, that poem can."  
"What, _Ol' King Cole_?" Percy looked at the message. It looked like a regular rhyme. "Why?"  
"Look at it carefully, Percy." Basil said. "Now pay attention to what I say: _**Old **__King Cole, had a merry __**soul**__... he called for his __**pipe **__and he called for his __**bowl**__ and called for his __**fiddlers three**__!... There's __**none so rare **__and __**cannot compare **__to King Cole and his fiddlers three._"  
"Old... soul..." Percy repeated. "You don't mean Nico, do you?!"  
"_He called for his pipe..._" Basil looked at Piper, who was still in the far end of the office, looking through old case filed. "_And he called for his bowl..._" he pointed towards his own crystal orb. "_And he called for his fiddlers three_." He waved his hand towards Percy, Jason and himself.  
"_There's none so rare and cannot compare_..." Jason said. "The Big Three, rare and powerful."  
"So Nico's gonna be the next target?! Find him!" Percy ordered, looking at Basil.  
"I saw him just outside," Jason said. "But, I guess with his Shadow Travel, he can be anywhere now."  
Basil opened one of his drawers, took a fistful of silver ash and threw it straight into the mirror hanging on a wall behind his desk. The surface shimmered and became cloudy like there was mist trapped inside.  
"Show me Nico di Angelo." He ordered. The cloudy substance parted and they all seen Nico, walking down the street, in his regular aviator jacket, sleeveless black t-shirt, tattered jeans and combat boots. He didn't seem to know that his life was in danger. All of those recent killings must be hard for him, because Thanatos and his father clearly knew who did this and he couldn't interfere.  
"Where is it?" Percy asked, looking around the area Nico was walking through. "I don't recognize it."  
"Nor am I." Jason said. "Basil, can you get us there?"  
"It's not that easy with a _moving _target." He replied. "But, wait... that shop." he pointed towards a closed, old place Nico stopped to look at. "It's _my _place. Let's go!"

Teleportation through a mirror was not a pleasant feeling. Percy felt like swimming through jelly with every inch of his body itching. Everywhere he looked, images from other mirrors were flashing and passing my. Finally, he felt the cold ground under his shoes. They were at the suburbs, and they walked out of a glass showcase of the _Arcana Cabana_ - an antique shop which belonged to Basil Hawkins. The weird part of this image - there were no people. The suburbs were completely abandoned; no cars, no mortals at the streets, in shops or even in homes. As they looked around, Percy saw Nico's jacket disappearing around the corner.  
"Nico!"  
Son of Hades stopped and peeked from the corner. He was really confused.  
"Percy?" He asked, but then noticed the other. "Guys, what's going on?"  
"Alright, looks like you're okay, old king Cole." Basil smiled, but then, Percy noticed his eyes getting wide open and the entire body stiffening. Jason and Nico took a step back. Percy noticed a large, red stain spreading on Basil's white shirt.  
"Oh... fuck, man..." He collapsed onto the ground. There was a smoking hole on the back on his coat. Jason immediately took out his _gladius _and covered it in electricity. Percy uncapped Riptide and Nico unsheathed his Stygian Sword.  
"Oh, please. As if I couldn't slip past you~" A female voice, filled with amusement, could be heard. "You have as many openings as there is holes in a Swiss cheese."  
A girl appeared, holding a pistol in her hand. She was medium-height and pale; she looked like a female member of a biker gang. She had short, dark red hair, cut into a ruffled style that stopped about chin length. She also has black eyeliner with a touch of eyeshade shaping her golden eyes. There were also two tattoos underneath them. She wore a low-cut, white top and above, she wears a black, long-sleeve leather jacket. The cleavage area slightly reveals a black bra. Her dark-themed appearance is continued by her use of black nail polish/varnish, with a white star and curve. She also had a large, light brown belt that is matched to a neatly fitting pair of black jeans and black knee-length boots.  
"Hi, whatchya got there?" She chuckled.  
"Who are you?!" Percy shouted. The girl just sighed.  
"Hey, tell them." She looked at Basil, who was breathing heavily. "You know already who I am."  
"Kh..." Basil turned on his back and coughed blood. "Ma... Maria..."  
"No, you donkey." She snarled. "You know better than that. Who. Am. I?"  
"Gh..." He coughed again, looking at her. "...Bloody Mary..."  
"Good boy." She smiled. Her eyes were filled with insanity. This girl was definitely dangerous, merciless and driven by bloodlust. "And you know why, I felt like naming myself that? Because I found it funny that mortals are making their little sleepovers, going to their little bathrooms and say this name five times in a mirror... the best part is when Iactually show up and fill their lungs to the family dog... arf~" She barked. "And I do that for a hobby. And this," She pointed the gun at Basil. "is my job. I _like _my job."  
The next moment she pointed the gun towards Nico, a skeletal hand grabbed her ankle. Mary shot it off and in the exact same moment Percy and Jason attacked in unison. The combination of rampaging water and electricity attacked Mary, but she just stood there. Suddenly, both men lost their momentum and fell down to her feet. They rolled instantly and attacked her back with just their melee. Mary did a turn and avoided both attacks.  
"Negation of powers?" Nico asked. "Guys, be careful! She's able to nullify your abilities!"  
He stabbed the ground with his sword and the earth split open, causing a minor shaking with threw Mary off of balance. She quickly grabbed her knife and threw it at Nico. The girl was clearly an expert marksman and she would pierce son of Hades' throat if the knife didn't bounce off at the last moment.  
_"...Spiritus Aerialis..."_ Percy heard Basil chanting some spells, possibly he was the one who stopped the attack. Mary wanted to jump on him, but her feet were bound to the ground by some kind of chain made of wind. Jason went for an attack, but the woman did a perfect Matrix dodge and punched son of Jupiter right in the gut. Jason let go of his sword and fell to the ground.  
"Two down, two left." Bloody Mary smiled, reaching down for her pistol. Percy did a quick belly slide and just as the woman grabbed the gun, the disarmed her with the blunt side of Riptide. In exchange, Mary loaded a kick to his stomach. It felt like meeting an anvil.  
"Really boys," Mary chuckled. "I thought you'll at least put up a decent fight, but that? Pathetic..."  
She didn't even manage to finish the sentence when Nico and Jason attacked swiftly from both sides. Mary tried to dodge, but got scraped by Nico's Stygian blade. That one second of hesitation allowed Jason to tackle her to the ground. She pressed her fingers against his arm and Jason screamed in pain, clutching onto his forearm. Percy noticed a piece of bone sticking out of it! Then, she turn around and instantly shot Nico's kneecap making him collapse.  
"Now, stay down." Mary snickered. "The grown-ups are talking."  
Percy didn't want to abandon his post as a guard, but suddenly Mary was right by him, making a judo throw and sending him flying right next to Nico.  
"Boring." She commented. "Sorry boys, but you're not my targets. I won't make any money out of you."  
She pointed the gun at son of Hecate's face.  
"Hello, Basil." She grinned. "Got a headache? Let me help you."  
At this very moment, Mary's back exploded with fire, making her scream and fall to the ground. Basil Hawkins slowly raised to his knees, with his chest still smoking after getting shot. He was still sweating bullets and was paler than usual, but definitely not as bad looking as a regular mortal or demigod after a gunshot.  
"Sorry, sweetheart." He said. "Should've finish me off when you had a chance."  
When she got up, Percy noticed her jacket and shirt completely gone on her back, with massive burn trauma covering it.  
"Well now... This is getting fun." She hissed. Basil just shook his head and raised his hands. Suddenly, Percy felt his body being moved. Against his will, his hands and legs were moving, lifting him up. He noticed Jason and Nico doing the exact same thing. All of them had ethereal strings of mist attached to their limbs. Basil was using some kind of magical puppetry, to help them run away.  
"Not this time, you bloody bitch." He said, as Mary pointed her gun at him. At the same moment Percy heard a gunshot, his vision has been obstructed by white mist and they all escaped from Bloody Mary's ambush.

"What do you mean _we're done with Bloody Mary's case_?!" Percy shouted, when Basil told him the news.  
They were all in bandages with Nico helping himself with a cane. Jason and Piper were also there and when Annabeth head what happened, first thing she did was slap Percy's cheek and then tending to his wounds.  
"I mean exactly what I said." Basil repeated. "We're leaving Maria Alviano, a.k.a. Bloody Mary, on hiatus."  
"She just went and shot us! Do you really think..."  
"Do you really think we stood a chance against her?!" Basil interrupted him. "She wasn't playing our game, _we _were playing _hers_! Listen, she is known as the world's greatest assassin and it turned out that her contract was me. This is my fight and I won't risk pulling you in it again."  
"You may be right, not wanting to risk," Annabeth said. "But if she's after you, we must plan our next move more carefully to avoid any more victims."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson. As for the next move, it's simple." Basil replied. "I quit."  
"Are you sure?" Nico was the first one to regain the ability to speak. "If she's as good as you say, she'll find you."  
"I know, Nick." Basil said. "And I'm counting on it. Just not yet. And when she does, I'll wait for her, with my personal army. Trust me, it's gonna be fine."  
"Are you sure?" Jason said, copying Nico. "We can help you."  
"It's nothing to worry about, Jason." Basil said. "You saw me the other day, death cannot come for me from the outside. I point and laugh at killers, snipers and anyone like that broad. I promise you, I'll get rid of her."  
"Fine then." Percy said. "We're counting on you. Need a moment to, you know, get your things?"  
"Much appreciated." Basil replied, bowing his head a little.  
As they all left the office, son of Hecate looked at the magic mirror hanging on a wall behind his desk. He reached to one of the drawers, grabbed a fistful of silver ash and threw it at the mirror. The surface shimmered and cloudy-like substance appeared, swirling inside.  
"_Mirror, mirror on a wall, now become my magic door._" Basil smiled, remembering the incantation from a fairy tale. "Heh, if only it worked like that."  
As he turned around, floating candles appeared on his desk. The light in the entire office went out, leaving the flames as the only source.  
"Bloody Mary..." Basil whispered. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary..."  
When he said that, two out of five candles went out, reducing the visibility. The temperature inside the room went down a couple degrees. Basil smiled and pushed thebutton on his old radio. Loud and hard tunes roared as _Enter, Sandman _by Metallica started.  
"...Bloody Mary..." He said it again and the mirror's surface went red. The blood started to drip from the bottom. Basil faced the mirror.  
"Bloody... Mary."  
As soon as he said that, a woman appeared in the mirror. Red hair, tattoos under the golden eyes, sadistic grin and a gun pointing right at Basil's face.  
"It's showtime!"

* * *

**Oooh, cliffhanger extraordinaire! So, what do you think? Is it as bad as I think it is? Or maybe it created some suspense and made you feel at least little bit excited? Let me know, leave a review if you think that I deserve it, and I'll see you again in my next project!**


	2. DUEL

_Zabriskie Point, Death Valley, California._

Here, in this part of Amargosa Range located east of Death Valley in Death Valley National Park, noted for its erosional landscape the sun was drying the ground. This place wasn't a good location for an afternoon stroll, yet so one cloaked figure decided to roam these fields. It was a tall teenager with brown hair and green eyes with bags underneath them. He also has a freckled face and his body has a lanky build to it. Under the cloak he wore plain clothes with strange, colorful markings scribbled on them, like some 5-year-old kids attacked him with sharpies. He held an old, leather-covered book in his left hand and was biting on his lower lip with anxiety.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alabaster?" A male voice asked, despite nobody being in the vicinity.  
"It's not the matter of wanting or not, Claymore." The boy replied, not even looking in any other direction, simply climbing the rocks and hills. "It's a challenge. One I must accept. Besides, you're not going to fight so don't worry."  
The air around Alabaster shimmered for a while and the mist around shaped itself into a human form. The person who appeared was a middle-aged man who, judging by the appearance, could be taken for a teacher. He had combed hair, round glasses and wore a fine, three-piece suit. He was clad in some, or even made from it, with every step he took a streak of mist escaped from him.  
"That's not the point, young man." He said, looking at Alabaster. "Your mother appointed me your guardian and thus I should be concerned about your safety."  
"I wish she didn't." The boy sighed. "Right now I feel like I'm stuck with a second mother. Besides, it's not going to be a fight to the death. I hope so, at least."

Both of them reached a large open field. It was a flat terrain adorned with small bushes, plants and rocks. It was surrounded by some stone walls which gave it an appearance of a bowl. This was the duel ground. It wasn't deserted. In the center there was another person, also a teenager. He was as tall as Alabaster, with determined face and a head of dusty brown hair. However, after spending an inordinately long period fighting and travelling, he looked jaded and tired, with pronounced wrinkles and weary eyes. Overall, he appeared old and bedraggled, wearing a distressed leather overcoat, a frayed scarf knitted in a zigzag pattern, and Victorian-style waistcoat. He also wore aged trousers, a box-frame belt with several fastener pins and studded pinholes, and combat boots adorned with weathered gaiters, which had a few buttons missing.  
Both men approached to the neutral point. At the same time, they bowed their heads out of respect.  
"Al," the raggedy man said, offering handshake. "Thank you for answering my call."  
"In your invitation you stated it was aduel challenge." Alabaster ignored the gesture. "I hope I didn't teleport all the way from Keeseville for nothing."  
The other boy drew back his hand. He just shrugged.  
"Of course, you didn't." He replied. "But before that, care for some tea? There are some things I want to speak with you about. After all, last time we saw each other like, what, two or three years ago?"  
Saying that, he pointed towards a small tent patched near one of the walls. It was a typical, green tent like the one used by the scouts. Alabaster looked towards it and gave the other person a light smile.  
"Sure. Lead the way, Basil."

The inside of the tent looked like a small apartment. The floor was lined with expensive-looking carpets and the large corridor was splitting into separate rooms, covered by hanging walls of fabric. Basil lead Alabaster and Claymore into one of the smaller rooms. There was only a large coffee table with four armchairs around it. Everything was lighted by glowing orbs floating directly under the ceiling.  
"Cool stuff," Alabaster said, looking around and keeping the usual, neutral face. "Extension Spell? Looks well-casted."  
"Said by the most powerful sorcerer in the world, I should take it as a complement." Basil smiled. "But this is not the matter I wanted to discuss with you, brother."  
"Brother?" Claymore lifted his eyebrow.  
"Ah yes," Alabaster nodded. "This is Basil Hawkins, son of Hecate and my half-brother. We were together looking for and training abandoned sorcerers, our siblings, during the period before the Second War."  
"Al was always the hot-headed one." Basil said, taking off his scarf and placing it on a nearby hook. "Although he is a genius when it comes to magic, he still has the mentality of a child."  
"Hey," Alabaster interrupted him. "Speak for yourself, Mr. Adult."  
"Al, you turned your back on everyone who tried to help you..."  
"You mean the gods?! They banished me!"  
"Remind me please, who lead one of Kronos' troops during the War?!"  
"Better to lead then run away like you!"  
"Enough!" a sharp female voice interrupted the argument. "Can't you see what is going on around you guys?!"  
As both boys looked around, they noticed that magic not bounded by emotions let loose. The entire interior of the tent was now floating around, as if exposed to the zero gravity effect. Cups and plates were bouncing around and gently crashing with the glowing orbs. Documents and books; forks and spoons; cookie boxes and phials with strange substances - everything was swimming through the air.  
"Honestly, you guys, I thought that a sibling reunion should be more calm and on a certain level." The girl who interrupted them, started picking up the floating plates.  
"Sorry about that, Theo." Basil said, waving his hands and all the stuff began to slowly descend.  
"Yeah, sorry too." Alabaster muttered, repeating his brother's gestures and after a moment, everything was back on its rightful place. Basil then gestured towards the girl.  
"This is Theo. Officially she's my companion and battle partner, but as you can see she's also willing to do the housewife's part." He carried out the introduction, earning himself a bump to the shoulder. Alabaster has seen many women, mostly demigoddesses and the empousai or other monsters disguised as a beautiful female, but even he had to admit Theo was absolutely stunning. She was looking all natural, despite having a tan and platinum blonde, waist long hair. She didn't wear any make-up, yet her skin was perfect; without any unnecessary wrinkles, spots or anything that could ruin her supermodel image, it also looked very smooth. The only way Alabaster could describe her, was as _a tomboy princess_; her beauty was definitely that on a royal level, but she didn't seem like a well-mannered, upper-class lady. Even her clothing was supporting that image; she wore a plain, white tank-top and tight-fit jeans, right now her figure was covered by a blue cooking apron, but Alabaster could distinguish almost perfect hourglass figure. She also had a frying pan in her hand.  
"Theo?" Claymore asked, lifting his eyebrow slowly. "That's short for...?"  
The supermodel rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"Theodora." She said quietly.  
"I don't see why you should be ashamed of that." The mist spirit replied. "A very fine name of Greek origin, meaning gift of God. The same goes with you." he turned towards Basil "Am I right? 'Basil' comes from Greek word _basileus_ meaning king. Those really are some high-class names."  
"Oh, he's good." Theo smiled. "A true charmer."  
"This is doctor Howard Claymore." Alabaster explained. "He's my companion and battle partner."  
"Don't forget the guardian part." Claymore added and younger son of Hecate turned red. "As ordered by the goddess Hecate."  
"Hah, really?" Basil laughed. "Mother gave you a chaperone?"  
"Quit it." Alabaster said, sinking more into his armchair. "I said I don't need one. Actually, I was the one protecting Claymore in the first place."  
"Oh?" Basil lifted his eyebrow, placing chin against crossed palms. "Care to elaborate the story?"  
"I see," Basil said, when Alabaster finished talking about his recent encounter with Lamia. "So that old crone is still lurking around."  
"Yes, and mother didn't allow me to finish her once and for all."  
"That's because you are both her children." Claymore stated. "Do you think a parent would do nothing and just watching his children kill one another?"  
"That didn't stop Poseidon in aiding his son Theseus in killing his other son, Procrustes." Alabaster said, taking a sip of hot cocoa. "All of them are hypocrites."  
"And that's why you insisted on mother to keep fighting against the Olympians?" Basil asked.  
"No, I did it because I saw the truth." Al replied, giving his brother a sharp look. "All of the gods are selfish bastards who only think about their own luxury and self-preservation. Look at them, sitting up there, high and mighty, while it is us, demigods, who are suppose to fight monsters and live in a permanent survival camp!"  
"Al," Basil looked at him. "why do you think you were banished from the Camp?"  
Alabaster clenched his fists, holding the need to punch anything.  
"Simple," He replied. "I was a threat to them..."  
"No." Older sorcerer shook his head. "You were banished, because you wanted to continue the War, even after giving a chance of complete amnesty. You could be forgiven and forgotten."  
"Yes, and what more? A faithful dog to the Olympians, following them blindly?" Alabaster asked. "No, I do not wish for a mafia to be in control of me."  
"Hey, isn't that a little, umm, exaggerating?" Theo asked, tilting her heard to the side, giving that cute yet innocent charm, which even made Alabaster blush a little bit.  
"No. I'm sure of what I'm saying." he replied.  
"Then, would you like to join my little bunch?" Basil asked casually, taking out a deck of cards and shuffling them. "I won't offer you power, privileges or financial profit... What I will offer is a chance of proving yourself to the gods; to show them that they did wrong banishing you. Maybe even you will have a chance to change your point of view."  
"Tempting, but no." Alabaster said. "Can we move on to our duel?"  
"Fine," Basil replied. "But think about my offer. Now, did you bring the wage?"  
Al nodded and placed the leather-clad book on the table. It looked fragile and old, yet the pages and the runes on it were visible.  
"_Libri Tres de Occulta Philosophia_." Alabaster said. "Three Books of Occult Philosophy by Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa."  
"Nice." Basil smiled. "The last volume I need."  
"Your wage?"  
The older sorcerer placed on the table two pieces of literature: a big book in hard, red cover with golden letters and runic protection; and a small, leather-covered notebook.  
"Lemegeton." Basil smiled. "The Lesser Key of Solomon. Also, this" he pointed at the small notebook. "is my personal collection of spells and rituals. Most of them are created by me."  
"So, wages accepted?" Theo looked at both sorcerers who just nodded. "Fine, I'll be the keeper of the prizes." Saying that, she took all the books.  
"Okay, first blood?"  
"Are you kidding, it'd end in two seconds."  
"Yeah, for my benefit."  
Saying that, Alabaster and Basil left the tent-apartment, leaving Claymore in state of confusion.  
"Are we going to participate too, Miss Theo?" He asked.  
"Oh, no." She laughed. "I prefer not to. Besides, if those two cut loose... well, let's say the cartographers would have to change the layout of the maps of California."

First thing they did was placing the protective runes around the tent. This only confirmed Claymore's theory that those two are going to go all out. Even Theo was wearing a cloak covered by protective scribbles. He didn't quite understand Basil Hawkins' motive. It obviously wasn't just for getting his hands on that valuable book. He really wanted Alabaster to join him; was this fight a motivation the young son of Hecate needed?  
"Okay, boys!" Theo shouted, putting her hands close to her mouth. "Everything's ready! You're good to go!"  
Both sorcerers leaned forward a little bit, like two wildcats ready to pounce on the enemy. Even though they were separated by a distance of 30 ft, Claymore could feel the overwhelming pressure. Both of them were trying to scare the opponent, attack him mentally before breaking bones or casting spells.  
"You're fighting until one of you yields or is unable to continue the battle!" Theo the Referee shouted again. "Prepare yourself!"  
Alabaster reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cards with shapes drawn on them. Claymore recognized those; the Mistform cards, used to create items out of the Mist - a magical force used to blind the vision of regular, mortal people and prevent them from seeing monsters and gods. Howard experienced the effects of the Mist very thoroughly - after all, right now he was made out of it. He also knew what Alabaster was going to do, he is going to summon his golden sword. It was a powerful weapon capable of killing monsters, which are unable to kill by a regular weaponry.  
As for Basil Hawkins, Claymore had no idea what he is capable of. He was just standing there with his eyes closed, not minding his opponent or the surroundings at all. His raggedy appearance was definitely a decoy; during his adventures with Alabaster, Claymore learned to look for a second meaning and not judge the book by its cover.  
Basil raised his right arm to the side:  
"**Mea Virga.**" He chanted and Claymore recognized the words in Latin as my staff.  
Air around his right palm shimmered and streaks of the Mist begun to form a narrow shape, similar to a spear. After a moment, Basil was holding at least 7ft long, wooden staff. It looked like it was made from a tree branch, wasn't especially elegant or polished like magical staves seen in movies or describes in the books. This one gave the appearance of poorly carved with a crown which looked like a swirl ice cream. Inside the top, there was a crystal emitting a faint, green light; it looked like it was wrapped inside the crown. Basil stabbed the ground with the end of the staff.  
Seeing this, Alabaster smiled.  
"Still using that staff, old man?"  
"Better use this than your magician cards, boy." Basil chuckled. "Not to mention your incantations, Mr. Shortcut."  
Despite Alabaster claiming it was a serious and official duel between sorcerers, Claymore couldn't help the feeling that this was more of a brotherly sparring and less a true battle.  
"Ready and..." Theo shouted again. "Fight!"  
The second she said that, a shockwave hit the barrier protecting the tent and a cloud of dust covered the entire battlefield.

"**Cantus Bellax**" as soon as the fight began, Alabaster summoned his Enchanted Gold sword and, using the Battle Song, rushed towards Basil. The supplementary spell guaranteed him an enhanced speed and reflexes. His plan was to use the created dust cloud as a smokescreen to attack before Basil could chant his long spells.  
He cut into the dust, only to feel his sword being blocked by something. It wasn't wood of Basil's staff nor any magical shield. Alabaster felt something touching his abdomen.  
"_Flet, Une Vente!_** Flans Saltatio Pulverea!**" In the last possible moment, younger son of Hecate managed to increase the distance and jump to the left, avoiding a massive air bullet cutting through the dust. A large portion of Alabaster's assumed smokescreen was now gone and he saw Basil again, pointing his staff towards him.  
"Battle Song, eh?" He smiled. "Classy."  
"You better tell me what's your deal with that?" Alabaster asked. "With that long chant anyone could avoid it. Stop playing with me, brother."  
Saying that, he pointed towards Basil's feet.  
"**Incantare: Stulti Carcer**." Alabaster snapped his fingers and when the other sorcerer tired to make a run to the left, his legs were stuck, like cemented to the ground.  
"Should've thought about my staff first, Al." Basil smiled, hitting the earth with his staff. "**Dispelsatio**."  
His legs instantly moved and the sorcerer disappeared inside the smokescreen. Alabaster gripped his sword tighter and took out another Mistform card. Before he could chant, he heard Basil muttering another spell.  
"_Vertatur Tempestas Veris!_..." Alabaster cut the location where he heard his voice coming from, but the only thing he attacked was dust. **"**_Nobis Protectionem Aerialem!_" Another attack, another decoy. Knowing that he won't be able to stop it, Alabaster touched some symbols on his clothes. He felt the rush of energy gathering around. It was hidden protection spell that could withstand the power of a 10-ton truck. It was ready for anything Basil was throwing at him.  
"**Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!**" a powerful gust of wind circled around Alabaster's protection. It blew away all of the dust, raising even more of the smokescreen and finally calming down and revealing the entire battlefield, Basil with his staff turned upwards and Claymore with Theo inside the barrier protecting the tent.  
"See," Basil said, leaning against his weapon. "Skipping the chant gives you a weaker spell. Incantation might be taking a bit of time, but you have a guarantee of using a full power of the spell."  
"We'll see." Alabaster smiled. "**Incantare: Ensis Exsequenes**"  
The blade of the golden sword started glowing with swirling energy. After that, the blade extended, reminding more of a lance now rather than a Greek sword.  
"Try dodging that, brother." Alabaster leaned forward. "**Cantus Bellax: Vis Maxima**."  
With a quick dash, he cut towards Basil, jabbing the end of his scarf. The piece of clothing started bubbling and sizzling like it was sprayed with acid and dissolved into gas. Basil ducked and pushed Alabaster away with the tip of the staff. Younger sorcerer huffed, losing breath and rolled to the ground. Basil quickly took off the scarf before it evaporated completely.  
"Using the Executioner's Sword against me?" He asked. "You're getting serious, Al."  
Alabaster raised again, and wiped the corner of his mouth.  
"No pain, no game. Remember?" He smiled, before dashing at Basil again. He raised his sword, trying to make a guillotine chop.  
"**Incantare: Lapis Niger**." Basil raised his hand and, from both sides of him, a bolts of black stone shot towards Alabaster who placed his sword in defense. The rock slabs instantly turned into gas, reducing the length of the energy blade by couple of inches.  
"What was that about shortening the incantation, brother?" Alabaster smiled.  
"Okay then, Al." Basil smiled, increasing the distance. "If that's how you want to play, then I guess I must provide you company."  
He touched the ground with the tip of his staff.  
"_Evocatio Spiritualis de Regulus Nemea_." the wind blew, creating a large circle. After that the sand and hot air shaped itself into a large beast with a size of a pick-up truck. Despite being made out of sand, Alabaster could see its golden fur and silver, razor sharp claws. He knew this creature and the story of its death: first time, by strangling; second time, by the ice-cream sandwich.  
"Nemean Lion." he said, and looked at Basil. "Are you crazy?! This thing should stay in Tartarus!"  
"It's just his spirit, Al." Basil smiled. "Don't worry. The only thing that could hurt you is the hot sand which creates his temporal body."  
Alabaster raised his enchanted sword, which not looked like a two-handed sword with Greek hilt. The energy was depleting quickly, due to sudden loss of concentration. He gripped the handle tighter and dashed towards the Lion with a magic card in his other hand.  
"Alabaster is having a tough time, doctor Claymore." Theo smiled, after the dust was blown away, revealing the fighters. She brought herself a chair from the tent. Despite having the protective runes all over her body and clothes, she was confident in Basil's abilities. He is going to win.

"They both are doing their best." Claymore answered. Due to being a Mistform, he did not have a need to sit, so he just observed the fight with his arms crossed. "I wouldn't be so certain on the winner yet."  
"Oh no." Theo smiled, revealing her perfectly white teeth. "I know when Basil is being serious, doctor Claymore. Besides, I don't think Alabaster is doing his best as well."  
"How long you and Basil are... working together, Ms. Theo?" Claymore asked, after a moment of thought. Princess-looking tomboy just put her finger to her cheek, thinking about it.  
"Hmm, I imagine it will soon be a year and a half." She replied. "I imagine Alabaster told you about the Second War?"  
Claymore nodded.  
"I was amongst the demigods who fought on the Titans' side." Theo continued. "We thought that our parents do not love us and only, well our grandparents, the Titans are the rightful rules of the world. We joined their forces. I was only one of the soldiers, but I remember Alabaster leading the magic forces. He was really determined. But, as the battle continued I... I chickened out. I couldn't do it. My legs felt like jelly and, even though I participated in battles before and killed a man or two, I couldn't move or force myself forward. So I ran. I fled from the battlefield. I hide inside one of the shops. Nobody noticed me - mortals were in a deep sleep thanks to Morpheus. And there I met Basil. He was calmly having coffee, like nothing ever happened. At first, I thought he was one of the Olympus defenders so I attacked him." she sighed, smiling. "All he needed were three seconds to completely disarm me. We talked throughout the entire battle and afterwards, he just said: _Come with me..._ and so I did."  
"That's quite an amazing story, I must admit." Claymore scratched his chin. "During my travels with Alabaster I didn't have a chance to meet a lot of demigods. Mostly, we avoided monsters. So, I would like to ask you a few questions, Ms. Theo."  
"Naturally, doctor Claymore." Theo beamed at him again with that pleasant, heart-warming smile.

Alabaster stabbed the ground right as the Nemean Phantom pounced at him. A giant fissure appeared, creating a trap hole in which the swirling mass of hot air and sand fell into.  
"**Signatorum!**" He yelled, placing his hand right next to the hole's edge. The sand collapsed on the Lion and compressed instantly, creating a small tomb of sandstone.  
"**Sagita Magica: Series Ignis!**" Basil pointed his staff and bolt of concentrated heat went flying straight at Alabaster.  
"**Incantare: Vinctus Aquarius!**" younger son of Hecate raised his hands and five shots of water appeared around him, countering the heat and causing a field of steam, covering the sorcerers. They increased the distance again.  
"Getting tired?" Alabaster smiled.  
"Are you?" Basil laughed. "I guess I should go into a regular warrior mode, don't you think?"  
Twirling his staff, he turned it into a long, Greek-style spear. Alabaster smiled, pulling out next magic card and transforming it into a shield.  
"That's what I'm talking about." He said, raising his defense. This time it was Basil, who charged first. A thrust bounced off of the shield and when Alabaster attacked, Basil twisted the spear countering it with the other end. However, that didn't help him getting bashed on the head with the shield edge. Basil fell to the ground, rolling around and got on his knees.  
"Heh, good one." He smiled. "Now you know why I prefer fighting with magic."  
"As you wish." Alabaster said, dissolving his sword into a vapor. "_Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô!_** Dios Tukos!"  
**He made a downward-sweeping motion with his fist and attacked Basil's head with a massive electrical attack, which caused the area to flash with blinding light. After the discharge disappeared, he noticed his half-brother, protecting his head with arm joined in a cross, from which a small barrier was erected. He was breathing heavily and there was a burning smell coming from his clothes.  
"Well, well..." Basil said. "Who would've thought. Ancient Greek incantation? That's nothing like you, Al."  
"Let's say I want to beat you in your field of specialty, coward." Alabaster smiled. "Come on, I know it's not over with you."  
Basil smiled and looked up to meet his brother's gaze. Despite having some wounds, both of them were smiling at each other. They knew that this was the moment, where their duel is going to reach its peak. This will be a true clash of the elements.  
"**Melodia Bellax!**" They shouted in unison and the air around them filled with magical discharge causing another shockwave.

"Ms. Theo, would you mind telling me the difference between Latin and Greek spells?" Howard Claymore had to ask it, observing as both Alabaster and Basil were happy when the former started using magic in Greek.  
"Hmm, I guess it has to deal with them being sons of Hecate." Theo said, tilting her head. "You see, their natural affinity is to speak Ancient Greek - that's where the powerful magic comes from; at least that's what Basil told me. When they chant in Latin, they have to choose the words carefully and on top of that concentrate. When dealing with Ancient Greek, the words are simply flowing, which enables them to focus more and perform more powerful magic."  
"So, basically what you are saying is, that this battle will now be more serious and fiercer?"  
"One would imagine so. But don't worry, doctor Claymore," Theo smiled. "If that's what's going on, we can expect it to end soon."

Despite Theo's claims, the battle of enchantments and spells lasted for two more hours.  
In that time, Alabaster's protective runes were nearly gone. After a couple of lightning and earth spells, he had to use four or five barriers at the same time. Some cards with equipment such as sword, shield or a javelin were also destroyed but that was something that could be created anytime. Apart that, he had several burns on his left hand, cuts and bruises all over his face and a large slash across the back, which ripped through his shirt and caused bleeding. Nothing too serious, but he will need a rest after this duel's over.  
On the other hand, Basil looked a bit worse, but that could also be because of his raggedy appearance. He was bleeding from the forehead, which covered his left eye, both hands were burned and left one definitely had some fingers broken. There was a cut going horizontally through his nose and two large cuts which crossed on his chest. Plus, several bruises and stab wounds on legs and torso.  
Both sorcerers were tired and almost out of energy. Neither of them wanted to stop; not because of losing the valuable books, but because this duel was so much fun! It was the rare opportunity where they could just cut loose and show to each other how powerful they really were. Alabaster was the first one to break the temporal 'pause' they gave themselves to regenerate some power.  
"_To Teikhos Dierzasthô!_ **Doru Petras!**" Another chant in Ancient Greek caused the ground to rumble and sharp stone spikes appeared in a path, going straight for Basil. With one swing of the staff, the older sorcerer caused the spikes to halt.  
"_O, Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron. Phainsastos hemin!_ **Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou!**" Raising his hands along with the staff, Basil created eight massive pillars of black stone, which trapped them both inside an octagonal prison. This was their final stage.  
"Are you ready, Al?!" Basil smiled, removing his overcoat and making it float towards the safe-house, landing gently on Theo's lap. "Give me your best shot. The Pillars of Hades are strong. I'm not holding back!"  
Alabaster looked towards his older brother and a great smile adorned his face. This feeling was new to him; he felt good dueling another mage. It was really an amazing experience, to use magic for combat most of the time, not to rely only on weapon training. Or maybe combine both styles? To use enhanced swords? The possibilities were endless. Finally, he understood what Basil was trying to tell him through this invitation, proposition and the duel: Don't be so anti-social. Come to us and play. We want you to be with us. Even with the gods on their side, the children of Hecate are actually free; nothing restrains them or prevents them from taking happiness from magic. They truly posses the wings of freedom.  
"Okay, brother!" Alabaster shouted. "Prepare yourself!"  
This is it, this was the time to let it all out for the first time.  
"_To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, o turanne phlogos!..._" Alabaster begun his chant. It was a King-level fire spell, that he researched while hunting down Lamia and other threats. He planned to using it only in the worst-case scenario. Now, he was about to use it for fun.  
This is how you want to play, Al? - Basil thought, when he heard the first words of the chanting and felt its effects. A sudden increase of heat. Even despite the blazing sun, the heat generated by the incantation was comparable to that of the Sahara desert; and it was about to get worse. Very well, if that's what Alabaster wants then he'll meet his counterpart.  
"_To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, ê krustallinê basileia!..._" chanting the same level ice spell, made Basil feel the true joy of magic. All the happy memories filled his mind: his discovery of his powers; first monster defeated; creating his first spell; meeting Theo in that old coffee shop in Manhattan...  
As his chant progressed a wave of cold joined the scene, mixing with the blazing heat and fighting for domination. Slowly, the ground beneath both mages were covered by fire and ice respectively.

" _Epigenêthêtô, phlox katharseôs, romphaia phloginê!..._"

" _Epigenêthêtô, taiônion erebos, aiônie krustalle!..._"

As the two incantations were coming to an end, the both forces of fire and ice continued to meet, causing a massive blasts of heat and cold around the entire range of Amargosa. Regular mortals would surely have some serious health problems, if exposed to that rapid climate changes, but Alabaster and Basil continued their magic.

"_Rheusantôn pur kai theion, a epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis khoun thanatou!_"

"_Pasais zôais ton ison thanaton, os ataraxia!_"

The forces were almost at the meeting point. In the protective sphere, Theo was already drawing some extra protective runes and preparing to hide inside the tent.

"**Ourania Phlogôsis!**"

"**Kosmikê Katastrophê!**"

When the last chant was told, the massive explosion swallow the entire arena. The shockwave affected the entire mountain range, which was later mentioned in the mortal news, and then everything went black for both mages.

When Basil Hawkins woke up, he was in his bed inside the tent-apartment. He was taken care of, that's for sure, with all the wounds treated, burns and cuts cured and with a large ambrosia cake on the bedside table. Theo, he thought, I love you.  
"Oh, you're awake, Master Hawkins." Alabaster's guardian ghost, Howard Claymore, was standing on the other side. Still looking as an old-school teacher, he was giving off an aura of concern.  
"Doctor Claymore, what happened to us?" Basil asked, trying to grab the piece of the healing pie. Claymore sighed, looked over to another room and approached the wounded sorcerer.  
"Well, after you two created that atomic bomb of magic and Ms. Theo finished kicking you for your stupidity..."  
"Explains the ribs." Basil nodded.  
"Yes," Claymore continued. "We dragged you both inside the tent. Ms. Theo might be a child of Aphrodite, but she certainly know a thing or two about first-aid. I assume this wasn't a first time you got yourself such wounds?"  
"Happens... couple of time a month." Basil said, chewing on the pie.  
"Well, now Ms. Theo is treating Alabaster's wounds. He has some severe frostbites, while you had major burns." Claymore said, adjusting his glasses. "That way we can't determine the winner of your duel."  
"Nah, no need to. I got more wounds, even if it was Theo who inflicted them, Al won." Basil said. "The books are his."  
"You don't seem sad about that loss, Master Hawkins." Claymore smiled before leaving. "As I think about it now, it might be you who won this battle."

After the quick recovery, caused mostly by potions and Theo's cooking, it was time to part ways.  
Alabaster packed his books (he decided to left Basil his own little notebook - he knew how important to a sorcerer were his own inventions), spare clothes and some potions formulae Basil gave him; grabbed his protective cloak and went before the tent. The air around was still filled with magic and seemed to be more humid than before. Not too long after that, he was joined by Claymore, Basil and Theo.  
"So, did you thought about my offer, Al?" Basil asked, before shaking his brother's hand. "About joining my Order?"  
"I'll contact you, if I make a decision." Alabaster answered, returning the gesture. "But this time a duel on that scale won't be needed."  
"Good. Remember, our wings are always spread for you." Basil said.  
"See you soon, Al~" Theo giggled and leaned forward, kissing him on both cheeks twice. Alabaster felt that his face is gaining the color of a ripe tomato.  
"Oho, be careful, he's gonna cast another fire spell." Claymore laughed. "Look at him getting all red."  
"Haha, keep an eye on him, doctor Claymore."  
"Will do, Miss."  
"See ya" Alabaster only turned around and left the Death Valley along with Claymore. He didn't even look back, as was his custom, but the thought about the wings of freedom was getting more and more tempting.

* * *

**A/N.: Okay guys, here it is - my first one-shot ever done and first magic battle. I know it won't sound very modest but I actually am proud of this story. I really felt good writing it, it didn't feel boring or stupid while writing it and honestly, I would do a full series on it, if you want. Also, I'm sorry if I made Alabaster a little bit... Nico di Angelo-ish. I really didn't mean to, but during the last lines I felt like I've been writing about Nico. This of course might be just my imagination and the story in fact is great, but let me know your opinion!**

**Tell me, did you enjoy it and do you want more of Basil and Theo's adventures? Or maybe something else involving Alabaster or/and demigods of Hecate? Post your suggestions in the discussion down there if you think that I deserve it and I'll catch you in the next story~!**

* * *

**And now - Magic Translation Corner:**

**Mea Virga**- My Staff

**Cantus Bellax**- Battle Song

**Flet, Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!** - Flee, One Gust of Wind!Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!

**Incantare: Stulti Carcer** - Enchantment: Fool's Prison

**Dispelsatio**- Dispel

**Vertatur Tempestas Veris! Nobis Protectionem Aerialem! Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!** - O Turning Storm of Spring! Bestow your Aerial Protection upon us! Blow Forth, Wall of Churning Wind!

**Incantare: Ensis Exsequenes** - Enchantment: Executioner's Blade

**Cantus Bellax: Vis Maxima**- Battle Song: Maximum Output

**Incantare: Niger Lapis**- Enchantment: Black Stone

**Evocatio Spiritualis de Regulus Nemea** - Summoning the Spirit of the Nemean King

**Signatorum!**- Seal!

**Sagita Magica: Series Ignis!**- Magic Arrow: Barrage of Flames!

**Incantare: Vinctus Aquaris**- Enchantment: Water Binder

**Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô! Dios Tukos!** - Come forth from the Void, Oh Thunder, and cut down my enemy! Axe of Lightning God!

**Melodia Bellax**- Battle Melody

**To Teikhos Dierzasthô! Doru Petras!** - Pass Through the Wall! Spear of Stone!

**O, Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron. Phainsastos hemin! Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou!** - Oh, temple of the sleeping dead beneath the Earth. Appear from below us! Pillars of Hades!

**To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, o turanne phlogos! Epigenêthêtô, phlox katharseôs, romphaia phloginê! Rheusantôn pur kai theion, a epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis khoun thanatou! Ourania Phlogôsis!** - Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Oh Tyrant of Flame! Come, flame of purification, fiery broadsword. Fire and brimstone surge forth, burning down Sodom, turning the sinners into the dust of death! Blazing Heat in the Sky!

**To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, ê krustallinê basileia! Epigenêthêtô, taiônion erebos, aiônie krustalle! Pasais zôais ton ison thanaton, os ataraxia! Kosmikê Katastrophê!** - Heed the Contract and Serve Me, Oh Queen of Ice! Come, Everlasting Darkness, the Eternal Glacier! Bring Death to All That Has Life, Eternal Rest! End of the World!


End file.
